Marriage Woes
by The Big Rocky Eye
Summary: The plot, well...the chapter title explains all. The plot begins to get off its behind and start moving...
1. The New Year

Marriage Woes

* * *

Alright, here is my first half-decent story. Half-decent meaning...it still sucks. Read if you're prepared to burn your eyes out. 

DISCLAIMER: The Big Rocky Eye does not:

a) claim to own Golden Sun, or

b) accept responsibility for burnt eyes.

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Year

Today was the New Year, and the sunrise was just starting to shine its light on Xian. The clouds, lazily floating in the sky, were coloured a beautiful golden. The mountains in the distance, as well as the Alpine Pass were bathed in the divine colours of the rising sun. The trees and rooftops of Xian were likewise delicately laced with gold. And the sun itself, the massive flame of day, rose above the mountains and cast its light about, quickly bringing the darkness of night to an end.

Feizhi was so used to waking up early in the morning that in spite of herself, she woke up early enough to see the sunrise. She noticed her father, the great Master Feh, snoring peacefully on his bed. She mentally cursed herself for breaking her own vow: that she would actually get at least eight hours of sleep whenever she got the chance. Which was very rare.

She quietly exited the room, not wishing the wake her father up. He had decided that "Feizhi is old enough to go to the New Year festivities on her own", and she was going to exercise this freedom. To that end, she made plans with Hsu to go to the festival together.

Feizhi went to the river and washed her face. She was surprised to see no one there, because it was a Xian tradition to wash in the river. She went back to the school, combed her hair, and put on her best silk robes. After this was done, she quietly exited the school again. For good this time. Seeing that it was still very early, she decided to get a bite to eat.

Most of the restaurants were still closed, but Feizhi found one just past the mulberry trees. It was called the Sky Dragon Restaurant. She made sure her coins were with her; then, seeing that she did indeed have her money, went in. She didn't need to wait to be seated; the restaurant was empty save for a family seated in the back corner. The carts came around, and she took rice rolls from the first one. When the second cart came, bearing jellyfish, she was just about to order when someone entered the restaurant.

"Hsu! Over here!" Feizhi called. "Oh, Feizhi! Good morning!" Hsu said on reaching Feizhi's table. "Good morning to you too! Have a seat!" she replied, then called for another plate, bowl, cup and chopsticks. These were delivered promptly, and Feizhi poured tea for Hsu.

"Why are you up so early?" Feizhi inquired.

"I am too used to waking up early!" came the reply.

"I can't believe that I did not sleep in. I promised myself that I would sleep in."

Hsu laughed. "You are very funny, Feizhi."

"It is true!"

"This tea is excellent. I wonder what kind it is?"

"It is green tea. Nice and simple."

"How did you know?"

"I asked for it."

"Oh! How stupid of me."

"Ha!"

There was a pause while Feizhi asked for some chicken feet from the next cart.

"So, where do you want to go after the Dragons' Dance, Feizhi?"

"I want to go to the Lucky Tree. I have a wish that I want to come true."

"Everyone wants their wishes to come true. It is a good idea to go to the Lucky Tree."

"Then shall we go?"

"Of course."

There was a silence as they ate. Then Feizhi spoke again.

"I heard that there is an opera in town."

"It is called 'The Emperor and the Maid'. I have heard many great things about it from the classmates."

"My father wants to watch it. He loves opera."

"For some reason, I can not imagine the great Master Feh going to operas."

"He's going after the Kung Fu exhibition."

"You are a part of that, no?"

"I am. As are you. But the dance comes before; we can still go together."

"I know."

Hsu ordered three buns.

"I love pork buns. Don't you, Feizhi?"

"I like chicken buns better. But this is fine."

"It is a little sweet."

"I like it sweet."

"My parents don't like it too sweet. Says it blocks out the taste of the pork."

"I don't think so. Somehow they go well together."

A short pause.

"Is it true that your mother is a cook?"

"Yes, Mother is a cook. She makes the best meals. She left Xian on a trip, though. I wish that she would come back."

"So that is your wish?"

"One of them."

"What is the other one?"

"I...I don't want to say."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"It would be good to talk about it...but...no. Not to you. I can't."

"Why not?"

"It would hurt you terribly. I...I can't."

Silence.

"It's okay if you can't tell me."

"Thank you."

"I'm full. How about you?"

"I'm very full. I'll pay the bill now."

"No, that's alright! I'll pay the bill."

"I must insist that I pay the bill."

"Come on! I was here first; I should pay."

"It is not honourable to make a lady pay!"

"Since when do I ever think of honour? I even argue with my father, for the sake of Sol!"

"Do you care nothing of _my_ honour?" And with that, Hsu shoved Feizhi's money into her pocket.

"Stop that! You'll ruin my silk! Just let me pay!" People in Xian usually fought to pay restaurant bills. It was considered to be polite.

"How about we both pay?" Hsu was willing to compromise.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Save us both some honour!" she agreed, smiling.

The sun was up now, and people started to appear in the streets, making it the lively place it always was in the New Year. Feizhi and Hsu walked along the long streets and paths, hand in hand, admiring the lovely decorations that people had painstakingly put up. There were lanterns, firecrackers and banners everywhere. "Good Health", some declared. Others, "May Your Heart's Desires Come True", "Ten Thousand Things Come True", and other such lucky phrases.

There were many stalls set up outside. By now, everybody was awake and awaiting the beginning of the celebrations. They passed their time by going to the stalls, occasionally buying something. Feizhi and Hsu were no exception; she was eating some homemade candy while he was fanning himself with his new fan.

"Why are you so obsessed over that fan of yours?" Feizhi asked, sucking on her candy.

"It's very pretty. Just look at it!" Hsu answered.

"It _is_ pretty, but maybe you should look at some other things. The New Year only happens once a year, you know."

"Alright, Feizhi. Whatever you say."

And off they went, into the crowds again.

They ended up at Chang An Road, which was where the Dragons' Dance was to be held. And it was just beginning, with the people already under their dragons. The drumming started; the dance began.

It would truly be erroneous to call it a "dance", but, it works. As Feizhi and Hsu watched, they joined the crowds in the "Ooo"s, the "Ahh"s, and the clapping. There were three dragons: the white, the red and the black. All of their performances were amazing, but at the last minute, the white dragon's timing went awry by the black dragon's interference, which gave the red dragon a chance at the lucky lettuce. The other dragons realized too late, and the red dragon won. Everyone was ecstatic! The crowds went wild with clapping.

That being over, Feizhi and Hsu went off to the Lucky Tree. They bought two of the oranges and went to the side to write their wishes down. Then, they threw the oranges, with the object being to get them stuck, with the wishes attached with a piece of string. Hsu's orange missed (barely), but Feizhi had much better luck. She won some cheering and applause as her orange landed near the top, hanging by the string. She smiled.

The Kung Fu exhibition was beginning, and Feizhi and Hsu ran off to it, not wanting to be late.

After the exhibitions, Feizhi decided that she would not watch the opera; instead, she would go home and wait for the guests to arrive. Hsu went off the watch the opera, leaving Feizhi all alone. Seeing this, she pulled out a book from under her bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the New Year. There was many things to see! The fireworks were very loud, but everyone was very happy. The Dragons' Dance was really good. I saw it with Hsu._

_I made my wish at the Lucky Tree. This is what I wrote:_

"_I wish for Isaac to marry me". _

_The orange is at the top of the tree. I believe that it will come true._

* * *

So, there you have it. I don't think you like. But review anyways!...please? 


	2. Kalay and Vault

Here you go! Chapter two of the half-decent (meaning it still sucks) fanfic! I couldn't resist putting in a little humor...Enjoy!...getting your eyes burnt out.

* * *

Chapter 2: Kalay and Vault

"...Hama, is it truly necessary for them to come on this trip?" Hammet asked.

"No. It is not necessary. But it would cause him to lose a great oppurtunity."

"What kind of opportunity?"

"We're going into very private things, therefore I cannot say."

"Do you think we should drag them along like that?"

"Isaac must come. But the rest may stay if they like."

"So this concerns Isaac, then?"

"Yes."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes."

"And you would have him brave the sweltering heat of the Lamakan for it?"

"He has been through it before."

"When?"

"When it was at its hottest, about a year and a half ago."

"I always thought you were trustworthy, Hama. But do you expect me to believe that?"

"It is true. You may ask Ivan yourself."

"...very well. He may come."

Ivan, always the inquisitive one, was pressing his ear on the closed door of Hammet's study, trying to listen to the discussion. Seeing that it was finished, he ran off to what was Isaac's room for the duration of the stay at Kalay.

"Isaac! Isaac!"

"Proclaimed your love for Sheba yet?"

"ISAAC!"

"Fine, fine! I was just joking! What is it?"

"Let me come in, it's private."

Isaac stepped out of the doorway while Ivan went in. Isaac shut the door and joined Ivan on the bed.

"So, what is it? Mia finally confessed her love for Piers?" Isaac had gotten mischievous, just like the friend he was sitting beside...

"NO!!! NOW _SHUT UP!!!_" Ivan clearly wasn't in the mood for games right now.

* * *

The Madra Town Elder set his newspaper down. "Son, did you hear a scream just now?" 

"...MY TOE!!!"

* * *

"Okay, okay! You don't have to scream, Ivan! I bet Kraden could hear that!" 

That was a joke, since Kraden turned deaf just hours after he reached the ruins of Vale.

"Isaac, this is not a joke. Listen."

"I'm all ears!"

"You are supposed to go to Xian with Hammet and Hama."

"Why?"

"Something about a 'special opportunity'."

"Special opportunity? As in, like, discounts?"

"No, it's a lot more serious than that. As such, if you so choose, I will accompany you."

"You're allowed to come along?"

"Yes! I've been on these trips for...how long now?...Ten years!"

"Wow! Ten years!"

"That's not much, you know."

"If you think about it, a second is a long time."

"Think about it a different way, and a month seems to go by as fast as a day."

"Don't contradict me, I'm a Venus Adept..."

"So I can use you as a punching bag. So what?"

"WHAT...DID...YOU...SAY?!?!?!?!?!"

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

The Madra Town Elder set his newspaper down. "Son, did you see that flash of light?" 

"...GOD! IT BURNS!"

* * *

It just so happened that Ivan wasn't hurt at all. Nothing was, in fact. Ivan simply had a few hundred bruises from a rather strong puncher. 

"So what were you saying?"

"...punching bag..."

* * *

The Madra Town Elder set his newspaper down. "Son, am I growing old?" 

"...YES! FINALLY!"

* * *

"Ivan, I'm scared!" Isaac had turned from homicidal boxer to baby in exactly 0.318309886 nanoseconds. (A/N: 0.318309886 is 1/Pi, in case you were wondering.) In addition, he was now sucking his thumb in Ivan's lap. 

"Isaac, look. You are _eighteen years old_. I am _sixteen_. You are embarrassing yourself."

"WAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, okay. What's the matter?"

Isaac shook his head vigorously, stopped his tears and turned from baby to homicidal boxer in exactly 3.1415926535 milliseconds. Ivan screamed.

"...Now that Ivan is gone...what I propose we do is invest our money into the Proxian Shop. It is the best-stocked store in all of Weyard." Hama said.

"How do you know that they will turn a profit?" Hammet asked.

"Do you recall where you got your business tips to begin with?" Hama argued.

"The people of Lalivero, if my memory doesn't fail me."

"Do know know of the Lighthouses?"

"Yes! Lalivero is close to the Jupiter Lighthouse, if I'm not deceived."

"Ah...but you are! Lalivero is farther away from Jupiter Lighthouse than you thought! So far away, in fact, that it is not the Star of Jupiter that shines upon it, but the Star of Venus!"

"Urrg...head hurting..."

"Why did we even entrust my brother to you?..."

"Sorry about that. So, what were you saying?"

"Urrg..."

"IVAN! ANSWER ME!"

"...owie..."

"Chloe? Is that who you like?"

"...no...OW!...ouch..."

"So you're still hurting? I'll go get Mia!"

"...no...OUCH!...oh...sore spot...Piers..."

"Piers? You want Piers?"

"...ngg...yes..."

Isaac shot out of his room like a bullet, and likewise crashed into Pier's hotel room in Vault.

"Isaac! What was that all about?"

"...tired...must heal...Ivan..."

"OHMYGOSH! YOU HEARD FROM IVAN!?!?!?!"  
"Kalay...heal...injured...help..."

"Ivan's in Kalay?!?! Ohmygosh! I must see him!"

And thus was the origin of the "speeding bullets", the nickname for Isaac and Piers.

Not.

Isaac returned to his room in Kalay, Piers returned to his room in Vault, and Ivan was healed.

"I hate running!" Isaac fumed.

"Alright, Garet! You can stop pretending to be Isaac now!"

"Ivan, don't be stupid. I am Isaac! Isaac von Mondschien von Bagatellen! It's me!"

"Your last names are Moonlight and a trifle? That's very interesting."

"Mondschein und Bagatellen!"

"Which means 'Moonlight' and 'a trifle', respectively. Besides, I always thought you were Dutch, not German."

"It doesn't matter. So what did you want to say to me?"

"I'm done my bit. So will you cross the Lamakan and go to Xian?"

"I don't see why not. I can laugh at the Japanese people there!"

"Isaac..."

"What?"

"Don't call them Japanese. It's an insult."

"Then what are they? Korean? Vietnamese?"

"According to them, Koreans are weird and Vietnamese people are lazy."

Random Chinese Person: LIAR!

"Anyways..."

Random Chinese Guy disappears.

"Xian people are Chinese, Isaac." Ivan finished.

"Alright. So when will they make me go?"

"In two days. Ask around; maybe Piers or Jenna would like to come with you."

"Fine."


	3. Preparations for the Pilgrimage to Vale

Chapter 3: Preparations for the Pilgrimage to Vale

* * *

Alright, back to seriousness here. I'm sorry for not updating.

* * *

"I think I heard Isaac speak of Vale when I saw him last in the Inn." Feizhi mused to herself. "This...'Vale' is northeast of here, according to this map...it's far..."

"Feizhi, what are you doing?" Feh's curt voice cut the air.

"Oh, Father! I was just...studying my geography!"

"Well, do not forget that you must sleep sometime. It is something I'd ask you to do now."

"Father, just let me finish studying! I promise I will go to sleep as soon as I finish."

"Very well. But remember: sleep as soon as you finish."

"Yes, Father."

"Then I will return to the students."

Feizhi sighed. "So the quickest way would be to...let me see...follow the road north...cross the bridge...hmm...ah...the Alpine Crossing...Lama Temple...I can go see Master Hama on the way...see what she says about my love...ah! The Lamakan Desert! It is very dangerous. But there is no other way. Mogall Forest is impassable. I must cross the Lamakan. I will ask Hsu to join me. Then comes...ah! If I follow the road, I will reach Kalay! And then north of Kalay is...Vault! Then west of Vault comes Vale! It is easier than I thought! I will be able to walk to Vale in ten days. Now I am done. I must go to sleep, or Father will be cross with me. I must seek his permission tomorrow."

So saying, Feizhi fell into a deep slumber, hair cascading over the table.

"Feizhi? Are you still studying the maps, daughter? Oh...look at her. She must be asleep. I will put her on her bed." Feh whispered. "Now I must go to bed as well. Tomorrow there will be much to do." Feh delicately placed his daughter into her bed and went to his own. He just sat down when he heard a faint crumpling sound.

"What is this? Oh, my daughter's journal. I will put it on the table for her. Tomorrow." Feh tossed the diary in a random direction before blowing out the lanterns.

The birds chirped happily at the coming of morning and a new day. Feizhi cursed the sun for rising just as she got to sleep. Feh simply snored.

"Ahh, it is morning anyways. When my father wakes I will ask him permission to travel to Vale, where I am sure my love sleeps even now." Feizhi whispered tiredly to herself as she walked half-asleep to the river.

"Ahhh! Very nice day! I just hope that Feizhi does not come running to me asking to cross the Lamakan Desert again! That would ruin my day!" Feh stretched, walked down to the river and started washing.

"Father..." Feizhi began as Feh finished cleaning himself in the river.

"Yes, my daughter?" Inwardly Feh was hoping that this wasn't one of her runaway schemes.

"I must ask you something." They started walking back to the school.

"What is it, Feizhi? You seem nervous."

"Father...how did you meet Mother?"

Feh was taken aback. "Your mother...?"

"Yes, Father. Surely you are not afraid to tell me?"

"No, Feizhi. I will tell you." As they reached the school, Feh opened the door.

"Well...?"

"Your mother...she lived in...another town. It was very far away. I do not remember the name now. But I so loved her that I came to her town and took her back here." Feh said.

"But how did you meet?" Feizhi inquired.

"Ahh...she...came to Xian many years ago. She left, however, and I never saw her until the day I walked up to her village."

"Father, may I ask you something else?"

"What is it, daughter?"

"Would you deny me my true love?"

Feh was, once again, surprised. "Of course not. After all, I made a great sacrifice for my wife."

It was Feizhi's turn to be surprised. "What was it?"

"Your grandfather...your grandparents...they disowned me. They disapproved of my marriage so much that they would not recognize me as their son. Even into death. I was not to attend their funeral."

"WHAT?" Feizhi was immediately consumed by new hate for her grandparents.

"I know you want a husband from the outside. Do not hesitate. You may go."

"Even if it means crossing the Lamakan?"

"The Lamakan has cooled down considerably. I would ask Hsu to go with you."

"Father...thank you."

"No thanks necessary."

Feizhi immediately sought out Hsu, who was found eating (again).

"Hsu!" Feizhi yelled.

"Oh! Feizhi!"

"Hsu, will you escort me across the Lamakan?"  
  
"Well...why? You want to meet Hammet early?"

"No! I must see someone!"

"...hmm...I will escort you across the Lamakan. But no farther."

"That is fine; I intended to go the rest of the distance alone."

"Very well. When do we leave?"

"Right after I pack!"

Packing, for Feizhi, was extremely hurried. She dragged random bags out and stuffed them with clothing and other stuff necessary for a trip. As soon as she finished with one bag, it was tossed aside as another was filled. All in all, it made for...

"...a mess!" Feizhi wailed. "I can't take all this!"

"Then pack neatly. That will use fewer bags, making it easier to carry." Feh said, entering the room. "Wow. This _is _a mess. It will make problems."

"That's okay! I will pack neatly, and then fewer bags will be used! Thank you, father!"

"You're welcome..." he muttered incredulously as he left.

Feizhi started emptying the bags hurriedly, rushing as she didn't have all day to waste. She folded her clothes neatly, put them into two bags, and set them by the door. "That was an improvement! Before, it was seven bags!" Feizhi breathed as she set to work packing food and money.

Before long, all she needed for her little trip to Vale, bags lined up neatly next to the door. As for the rest of the bags...

Feizhi took care of that nicely. She just shoved it under her bed.

Master Feh poked his head through the door. "I see you have finished packing. You still have time enough to make it to the Lamakan Desert today, if you hurry. Hsu has been waiting for hours, you know."

"Very well, Father. I will leave now."

"Goodbye, Feizhi! Return with your true love!"

"I will, Father. I will."

Hsu took some of Feizhi's bags, turned and left. Feizhi followed.


	4. Pilgrimage to Xian

Chapter 4: Pilgrimage to Xian

"So, Isaac, where exactly are we going again?" asked a forgetful Garet.

"Garet, we're going..." Isaac began.

"...to the Lamakan Desert!" Jenna finished. "Yay!"

"No..." Isaac began again.

"...we're going to Xian." Ivan finished for Isaac.

"But we're going to..." Isaac began _again._

"...cross the Lamakan, is that it?" Mia asked.

"ARG!!" Isaac, finally exasperated, shouted. "What's with people finishing my sentences today?"

"It's actually quite funny..." Sheba put in.

"SHUT UP!" Isaac screamed.

"It is, isn't it, Ivan-poo?" Sheba cooed.

"Err...hehe..." Ivan began before Isaac shot him the Glare of Death™. "_I didn't agree with her!!" _Ivan shout-whispered.

"Wait a minute..." Mia said. "You and Sheba are together?"

"Err...not really...mmph!" was all Ivan got out before Sheba clapped her hand over his mouth. "He means we are totally in love!"

"NO, WE AREN'T! Don't listen to her, Mia, we've yet to go out on a..." Sheba, once again, clapped her hand over Ivan's mouth.

Silence.

"Err...guys? Are we anywhere near the Lamakan yet?" Isaac inquired.

"Err...let me see..." Garet mumbled. "...Ack! We're headed towards Vault, not Xian!"

"Garet, you're holding the map upside-down!" Mia scolded.

"Actually...he's right. We ARE going towards Vault." Ivan put in.

The whole group (Isaac, Ivan, Jenna, Garet, Sheba, Mia) immediately turned and ran...somewhere else.

"Whew! Well, at least we're back at Kalay!" Sheba panted.

"Let's see...the desert should be...that way!" Garet pointed towards a far-off cave.

"Okay then...let's go already!" Jenna shouted.

And off they went.

"Hey, the desert isn't as hot as before!" Ivan said.

"This is a hot desert. Suhalla Desert was windy, so it wasn't very hot." Sheba remarked.

"Well, I'm still sweating my skin off!" Mia complained.

"It's not so bad, isn't it Garet?" Jenna added.

"Err...well, we're Mars Adepts, so the heat supposedly doesn't affect us too much..." Garet said.

"I must have sweated enough to form an ocean!" Isaac complained.

"Oh, hush!" Sheba scolded.

And on they went.

"It's really hard to see here. It's still hot enough here to make mirages." Isaac remarked after a while.

"Well, that's where our 'Reveal' spell comes in handy!" Ivan replied.

"Reveal can get rid of all this...distortion of vision?" Sheba inquired.

"Yes, Sheba, it can. Just try it." Ivan told her.

"Wow! You're right, Ivan." Sheba conceded as the black and white of Reveal gave way to the mirages and endless sand of normal vision.

"I told you!" Ivan smiled.

"Where's an oasis? I am positively steaming here!" Mia shouted.

"I have an idea. Why don't you cast Douse and cool off for a bit?" suggested Jenna.

"I tried. Water turned to steam."

"Liar!" Ivan accused. "Let's see you cast it now!"

"Err...umm...fine! I will!" So saying, Mia formed the familiar little cloud, which then started pouring water.

"Eee! Shower!" shouted Isaac as he threw off his luggage and clothes and proceeded to bathe in the (still-falling) water.

Mia, grossed out by this act of indecency, immediately lost concentration, thus depriving the naked Venus Adept of a shower. He frowned.

"You did that out of spite, didn't you?" Isaac fumed.

"No, I did it because I lost concentration when you decided to strip. Not everyone is comfortable seeing your genitals, you know!" Mia shot back.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Isaac apologized as he got back into his clothes.

"Good." Mia responded. "Now, let's go. I don't want to have to wait all day."

"Alright...hey! Wait for me!!" Isaac shouted as the rest of the group left him.

The Lamakan Desert was no less confusing than it was a year and a half ago. As such...

"We're lost, aren't we?" Sheba asked.

"I guess; I remember passing this rock." Ivan responded.

"This is just wonderful, isn't it? Just grand. We're stuck in the middle of a desert and we're lost." Mia fumed.

"Aw, come on Mia! It could be worse!" Jenna told her. "We might be stuck in a sandstorm."

Maybe it was fate, maybe it was Jenna, maybe it was pure coincidence. At any rate, the Lamakan suddenly felt a lot cooler. Well, maybe not a lot. But...there was wind. The desert trekkers breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately for them, the wind picked up. That wasn't the only thing being picked up, though; sand started flying.

"SANDSTORM!!!" Jenna yelled. Needlessly. Everyone sat behind the nearest cliff (conveniently located seven metres away) and tried to wait out the show of Venus acting in harmony with Jupiter (that's a first).

"You spoke too soon, Jenna." Mia scolded as the volume of sand blowing past the group increased.

"I was just trying to make you feel better! You don't have to beat me up for it!" Jenna protested indignantly.

"How about you both shut up! First off, Mia, you were complaining too much. Secondly, Jenna is not a Jupiter Adept. She had no idea of knowing this would happen. Thirdly, you are disturbing my sleep!" Sheba yelled.

"Ha! You were whimpering in my lap, not sleeping!" Ivan accused.

"Grr..." Sheba intoned as she prepared a Spark Plasma attack. She never did finish, as Isaac smacked her on the head. "_Don't._ I've had enough of Jupiter for a day."

The sandstorm blew, and blew, and blew the house down. The house being, of course, elsewhere. Not in the Lamakan Desert.

Ivan looked around. "Isaac?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am! It was just a sandstorm! Now let's go!" he replied energetically.

Sheba got off of Ivan and interrogated Isaac. "Why are you so hyper all of a sudden?"

"Oasis! Washed up! Feel great!" he yelled as Mia and Jenna came into view.

"Whew! I never thought I'd be more happy to see water in my life!" Jenna exclaimed. "Wash up, Ivan! You're positively soaked in sweat! You too, Sheba!"

"Hey guys..." Garet started. "Guys?"

By now, everyone was splashing in the nearby oasis.

"Guess they don't care that there's people down there by the cliff." Garet sighed.


	5. Master Hammet

Chapter 5: Master Hammet

"Letter for Master Hammet!" the postman announced.

"Finally! It took long enough. Thank you, Adam." Hammet promptly snatched the letter and concealed it in his shirt.

"Goodbye, sir!" Adam shouted.

"Have a nice day. Go away!" Hammet shouted back.

"Now, let's see here. Letter…from Hama! Oh, good timing, young lady!"

The letter ran as follows:

_

* * *

Dear Hammet,_

_I finally bought into the Proxian Shop! Do you know how hard it is to get around in snow with only a dress? Anyways, I got us 28 shares in the store for 1400 coins. We were lucky. People have already started buying heavily! What did I tell you?_

_I have a cheque for 29,000 coins for you - your share of the profits at the Imil Coffee Shoppe. I will send it with along with the details of Ivan's affection for…certain people._

_Until next time!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hama Rosaline Bilibin

* * *

_"James!" Hammet shouted as he read.

"Yes sir!" the butler replied.

"Get me…some…lemonade, please."

"Yes, sir!"

"Oh, sneaky little Hama, you! Just because you came from Contigo –what a strange name for a town!– you think you can play around with my –thank you, James– money, now do you? Hum! We shall see…James, bring me parchment, pen and ink, if you please. No…actually, forget it, James. Thank you. Now, she must have did it for good reason. She never has cheated me before, so I suppose I can trust her. Now. James, I want to see Ivan. Where is he? I haven't seen him all this week, and his vacation is _next _week."

"Sir, Ivan went with Isaac to Xian."

"Why on earth – ha! The little rascal _was_ listening to us, wasn't he? Well, that'll teach him!"

"But, sir…"

"You are not to breathe so much as a word of this matter to anyone, or I will see to it that you are hanged-"

"Of course, sir, not a word to-"

"by your hair-"

"No, sir, please, not the hair-"

"over a vat full-"

"Sir, Sir, I promise you in the name of-"

"of food-deprived-"

"in the name of the Most Holy-"

"alligators while-"

"Jupiter I swear to you with uplifted hand-"

"being flogged with burning whips-"

"that I will not let slip-"

"and spit on by every-"

"one word of this most embar-"

"person in Kalay while-"

"embarrassing affair-"

"you are being slowly castrated-"

"Please, sir, I want to be-"

"with a butter knife soaked-"

"a man in the next life! Please-"

"in sulphuric acid! Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir! I won't let you down, and I won't be hanged by my hair over a vat full of food-deprived alligators while being flogged with burning whips and spit on by every person in Kalay while slowly being castrated with a butter knife soaked in sulphuric acid!"

"Good on you, James. Now, leave me alone to my private thoughts."

"Yes, sir."

"I don't know why I am so fond of talking to myself." Hammet muttered, wandering around his unusually large sitting-room. "I am so bored! Those young'uns have all gone, Layana's gone on one of her 'shopping sprees', nothing to read…oh look. There's a book on that table. Let's see what it is. Umm… what on Weyard is that word? 'Versio vulgata'? What?? Forget this!"

He wandered around, muttering random stuff about boredom, when James came back.

"Sir, someone is at the door."

"Who is it?"

"He says his name is Felix."

"Felix the cat, I don't suppose."

"I remarked as much to him. He seemed to be quite angry about it."

"No doubt. What is his business?"

There came a soft thud, and the door suddenly opened.

"I believe I can speak for myself, thank you. Your guards are quite rude, Master Hammet, as is your butler. Where is Jenna?"

"I suppose that you are Felix. Very well. I don't know of this 'Jenna' of whom you speak. Please, leave me alone. I have a weak heart."

"I will be satisfied! Tell me where my sister Jenna is!" Felix shouted, taking menacing steps towards the old merchant.

"I speak the truth, young man. I don't know your sister. I haven't had any visitors but a friend of my servant Ivan."

"Ivan? Ivan Bilibin?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Who was your visitor?!"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, young man. You'll have to ask Ivan yourself, I'm afraid. I'll venture a guess that he's gone to Xian with that friend of his."

"Was his name Isaac?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not allowed to tell you. I can say confidently however that his name was not Isaac."

"Then was his name Piers, also known as Picard?"

"Blue hair?"

"Yes!"

"No, he left for Vault three months ago."

"You're tiring me, Hammet. Tell me who your visitor was!"

"I thought you wanted to know where your sister was?"

"I do. And your answer will help me a lot, for your information."

"Information is good. But I won't tell you who my visitor was."

"Ever heard of the Sol Blade?"

"Ah, yes. You hear rumours of these artifacts sometimes, especially in the higher circles of society. Of course the Sol Blade is spoken of the most in archaeological exhibits. You see articles about it in _The Archaeological Gazette_, and many other magazines as well. It's supposedly hidden deep in the Mars Lighthouse, at the end of a treacherous puzzle well inside the building. Fascinating, actually. And there has been rumours that the blade was taken, actually. Might find that interesting. It supposedly unleashes a giant flaming meteor of sorts upon the enemy. Ouchies for whoever has to face the guy with _that_."

"Yep. And if I'm not mistaken, that would be you."

"Me? Ha! I don't suppose you got all the way through Mars Lighthouse, did you?"

"I did. I lit it, too."

"Hmm… uh-oh."

"Ah. Now you realize. Now are you going to talk, or do I have to resort to this?" Felix gestured to his sword.

"Of course not. His name was…Garret, that's what it was."

"You lie. Garet has been living with me ever since we found Vale destroyed."

"Was he blonde-haired?"

"Well, no."

"I don't think we're talking about the same Garret here."

"Probably not. Garet has red hair."

"Oh, yes. I know _that_ Garet. He saved me once. I'm not talking about that Garet. It's another Garret."

"Oh, alright. I suppose I'll have to go to Xian now, don't I?"

"I see you're very perceptive. Good on you!"

"Thank you!" Felix bowed. "Now, I must be going."

"Why don't you stay and have some tea?"

"I really have to go. My mom is waiting for me."

"Your…mom?"

"Yes, my mom. I have a curfew, you know. I really have to go."

"Fine, then. James, show him out the door."

"Yes, sir!"

Well, it looks like Felix is being his overprotective self again. Seriously, how does Jenna live with him nagging him all the time? She considered suicide, but then there'd be no guarantee that Felix wouldn't let the…hehe…secret…out. Yeah. Enough on _that_ subject. But about his overbearing-ness, we'll hear from Jenna herself, as she is right now sitting in an inn in Altin., speaking with Sheba…about precisely that topic.

"Really??"

"Oh, yeah. Felix is a baby at heart. Take my word for it."

"He doesn't _seem_ like a baby. I mean, he _did_ jump off the top of Venus Lighthouse for me."

"And what, pray tell, did he do while flying into the ocean?"

"Umm…well…he just grabbed on to my ankle and flung me upwards."

"What about the impact?"

"Well, he was trying to get under me, but failed horribly. He ended up falling on me."

"What then?"

"He apparently swam for Idejima, knowing you and the other guys would be there. I passed out halfway, and I don't know about him."

"Okay then, looks like I can't prove his babyness from there…listen. He likes you."

"Really??"

"Oh, yeah. There's a secret cave behind the waterfall at our house. Thankfully, we reclaimed that plot of land when we started rebuilding. We had split it up into two, since it was so roomy, and shared it between us. After we finished with the house, he had the wall rebuilt so that it was practically unbreakable. Then he put in an iron door and the biggest lock you'd ever see. I saw him go in once, and there was a bunch of pictures of you, a purple altar and candles shaped like the Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Sure. Whatever."

"You don't believe me? Go and read Felix's mind and see if I'm lying."

"Fine. I will."

"Do you believe he's a baby now?"

"No."

"In the name of Mars! Why??"

"Well, you pulled out really bad proofs. Now if you had what I have, then you could prove it to me and anyone else besides."

"What do you have?!?!"

"Well, I do have certain…pictures of him, as well as a diary entry saying-"

We're sorry, that was the wrong conversation we had put on for you. It's from a stay in Vault two or three months ago, by the way. Here's the _real_ conversation.

"Really??"

"Yep. He's so overbearing! I can't walk one step without him nagging me about something!"

"Is that why you insisted on a 'girl's room' at every hotel?"

"Yep. To get away from him!"

"Poor girl. What about back in Vale?"

"It wasn't as bad, because that job rested on my parents then. But he was still 'helping out'."  
"Hehe! I know for a fact Faran doesn't force me to wash my bras in front of him. Felix's a riot! 'Make sure you clean them properly!!' Ha!"

"Not a riot, a dirty person. I know he looked at my breasts once."

"As long as he isn't looking at your birth canal-"

"He looked at that too. The inside. Something about a 'Pop exam' or something."

"Eww!! Oh, Jupiter, he looked _inside_?? That's gross!! Oh, my virgin ears!!!"

"Better thank Jupiter for your virgin eyes, then. And your vagina. When he looks in there, it's painful! He scrapes it, for Mars' sake!"

"EWW!!!"

"See how overbearing he is???"

"Definitely."

"And did I tell you about the time he forced me to do my homework? He was like, 'Jenna, I hope you're doing your homework!' And I was like, 'I _am_, Felix! Can't you just leave me alone?' And then he started sitting on my bed, watching me do those silly algebra equations, and dropping pointless pointers that I already knew. And when he left, he asked how much he helped me, and I said, 'None. Zero. Nada. Nien.' "

"Ha ha. Faran made me do algebra _inequalities_, so you're lucky, actually."

"What the hell is an 'inequality'??"

"Something really pointless. But if you must know, ask Ivan. He can do those better than me."

"Why is it that Jupiter Adepts are such nerds?"

"Maybe it's from our intimate knowledge of the mind."

"True enough. Want a cookie?"

"Okay. That was totally random, but okay."

Well, that's it for today. And yes, we know that the chapter wasn't _entirely_ about Hammet…but oh well! Thanks for reading, and review if you please!!! Oh, and sorry about the long update. I hate exams.


	6. Where is Feizhi now?

Chapter 6: Where is Feizhi now?

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The Big Rocky Eye does not: 

a) claim to own Golden Sun, or

b) accept responsibility for burnt eyes.

Yes, that _was_ copied and pasted from the first chapter. It applies to each chapter in this fanfic. Just in case I forget to put it in.

* * *

"Ughh…Hsu, where are we?" Feizhi moaned, half-fainted from exhaustion. 

"We're right in the middle of the desert, according to this map."

"Let me see that."

"Here you go."

"Hsu?"

"Yes, Feizhi?"

"Can you read?"

"Well, a little."

"What is the diferrence between Lamakan and Suhalla?"

"Well, they sound different."

"YOU TOOK THE WRONG MAP, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!"

"I took three. Is this the right one?"

"Does a five-letter word starting with the letter 'Y' even look like the word 'Lamakan'?!?!"

"No. Then I guess this is it, then."

"Sahara Desert??? NO!!!!! YOU FOOL! YOU TOOK THE WRONG MAPS!!!!!! NOW WE'RE GONERS!!!!"

"Well, have some water and we'll try to find the way ourselves. After all, Isaac found his way, so why can't you?"

Feizhi stared daggers at Hsu, grabbed the canteen and half-emptied it.

"Now we shall go. Hurry up!"

"Alright. Note to self: never get the demon-girl angry."

"I heard that."

"Shit."

The two desert trekkers dragged themselves round bend after bend, getting more exhausted with each step.

"I knew we should have gone after those people we saw! But no, they were going in the opposite direction, you said! Why, why, WHY??? They could have pointed us in the right direction! And they were _clean_!!!"

"My goodness, Feizhi, were you so close as to smell them?"

"No, you fool! A pupil of Master Hama knows things such as these!"

"How? I know none of Hama's teachings."

"You would never understand. It involves intense mental concentration, using the spirit to effect a change in your surroundings…"

"Note to self: be very afraid of Hama and the demon-girl."

"Watch your smelly mouth, Hsu, or you'll soon find yourself in a demon's belly!"

"Alright, Feizhi! Look, there seems to be green grass there!"

"Are you blind? There is nothing but sand!"

"But-but-"

"Nothing but sand, I tell you! Keep walking!"

"Yes, Feizhi. Oh, heavens, why must I put up with the demon-girl?"

"Demon's belly, Hsu?"

"No! No! Please!!!"

"Then watch your mouth."

"Of course, your majesty." Hsu mock-bowed.

As they neared the end of the desert (they were, in fact going in the right direction), Feizhi started becoming delirious. And, if we use synthetic reasoning, we can infer that Hsu would panic. He did.

"Oh my goodness, Feizhi! What's the matter with you??" Hsu exclaimed, dragging Feizhi through the sand.

"Cookies…good…Isaac, je les manger…Abraham gave me a cookie!...Beethoven…tochter…aus Elysium…"

"Oh, the mindless babble! What has happened, Feizhi? Could not even Hama's teaching save you?"

"The oyster, Jenna! The oyster! Grab it, quick! Haha! Do not cross my path, Yitshak, or you shall pay!!!"

"The madness, Feizhi! Don't worry! You will be cured! I will take you to a healer, and you will be cured!"

"No…no more…Mia?...Hama…WATER!!!" Feizhi started licking sand like a dog lapping up water.

"No! Feizhi, no!!!" Hsu dragged his…er…friend through the sand, trying to get sand out of her mouth.

At any rate, they were _really_ close to the exit now. Hsu had, of course, thought they had reached a dead end. He sat down, sobbing and muttering stuff about Feizhi's stupidity and other, less meaningful stuff (like cheese, or Kolimian wood). All of a sudden Feizhi, in one of her heat-induced fits, charged right into the sand-fall (as well as a wall of rock, as far as Hsu was concerned). Seeing this, he tried to drag Feizhi's body out of the sand. In doing this, he felt for the rock. And of course, reaching farther and farther back…

He fell right into the hidden cave.

"Woah…maybe Feizhi's sickness was a good thing, after all." Spotting her lying down farther in the cave, he picked her up and continued walking.

"My, it's quite a bit cooler out here…THANK THE HEAVENS! WE'RE ALIVE!!!!"

"Mubblefubble…"

"WE'RE OUT, FEIZHI!! WE'RE SAVED!!"

"Well, not exactly. We need food and water for you to make your return trip!"

"Feizhi…you're okay!!!"

"Of course I was! I was testing you!"

"You were?"

"No."

"Alright. So now what?"

"Come with me to Kalay. We'll get supplies for you there."

"Fine. Goodness gracious, I need a drink."

"Here."

"Thanks." Hsu greedily gulped the water offered to him.

"We should set up camp. It's already sunset."

Well, they set up camp. Nothing really special happened: they sat down, sang campfire songs, cooked wieners and roasted marshmallows, then went to sleep.

And really, I think that this chapter tells us where Feizhi is. Oh, and note that at the same time they set up camp, Isaac & Co. were sleepingin the Golden Mine Inn in Altin. And yes, Garet did see Feizhi and Hsu in the desert, just as Feizhi saw Isaac & Co., in case you were wondering.

* * *

To Souungo: Thanks for your review. You were the only one to reviewthat chapter! (cries) I just wanted to tell you that Felix is NOT a pervert! He was doing a PAP test (Jenna called it a "pop test"), which doctors carry out to check for diseases in _there_. Just so you know :) 

To anyone who reviews: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You make me feel like my efforts weren't in vain, and that people actually reac my stories! Special thanks for those with constructive criticisms, but a million curses on those who flame and not even drop clues as to why they hate it so much!!

I need constructive criticism, guys. Please. It's the only way for me to get better. But many thanks to all reviewers!


	7. A Stay in the Inn

Chapter 7: A Stay in the Inn

"Well…" Isaac sighed.

"We're here, I guess." Ivan finished.

"It resembles in appearance the town of Izumo, although I can't see why. Perhaps some time ago they were separated into two groups, one that went out to Gaia Rock and one that came here-"

"Shut up, Mr. Holmes, or a beating is wanting." Jenna told Garet. "You're not supposed to be a smart-ass, you're supposed to be comic relief."

"Well, doubt not that if I were comic relief, I would dispose of you in a very comical fashion by throwing you into the sea, Jenna. _That_ would be a relief to all of us, and it would be comical, too." Garet retorted.

"Now, now Garet. It's not nice to turn people's words on end like that." Ivan warned. "Besides, this place doesn't look much like Izumo at all. _Their _roofs are made of straw. This place looks nicer than _that_ old rusty town."

"At any rate, it's good to see this town again. I always thought it a quaint little place." Mia said.

"I've never been here before, but it looks nice. The people look like they came from Izumo." Sheba remarked.

"They didn't. The people of Izumo came from Xian." Ivan was always well-versed in Weyard history.

Thus the chatter continued until they came to the inn, where there aroused a large argument about rooms. Isaac came to the counter and asked for six rooms, but the innkeeper gave the reply that there were only four rooms left.

"I wanna be alone! I won't have anybody trying to feel me up as I sleep!" Sheba declared.

"Why are you so afraid about being felt up when nobody's even interested in you? You're only fourteen, for heaven's sake! Now as for _me_, _I_ need a private room! I feel like a flippin' prostitute with all these guys here!" Mia yelled as she sat down on the table.

"Oh, thinking only about the girls now, are we? And us to share rooms like a bunch of homosexuals? Self-centered bastards…" Garet muttered.

"Garet, watch your tongue or I'll cut it off!" Jenna said.

"I'll see you hanged first!"

"Guys…" Ivan squeaked.

"Hey Mia, wanna sleep with me?" Isaac shouted, jokingly.

"Not on your life, you man-whore!" Mia replied.

"No such whore as you, if me you mean!" Isaac replied smugly.

"Mean I am, concerning you!" Mia replied.

"Concerned about me? Thanks for your thoughtfulness!"

"I want to sleep _alone_, thanks!" Sheba shouted in the background.

"Thoughtful I am, but thoughtless you are, Isaac!" Mia fumed.

"Yes, it would be thoughtlessness on my part if tonight I did not sleep with you."

"Had I my way, you'd be sleeping in the deep blue sea!"

"One needs only to look into my deep blue eyes to see my affection for you, Mia."

"Your affection for what you _think_ I am, rather!"

"Hey Garet, look at the two lovebirds!" Jenna whooped as she chased Sheba around the room.

"I'll sleep alone, thanks!" Sheba shouted to some random person.

"I _think _I'll die if the place beside me on my bed is wanting, Mia." Isaac declared.

"Then it shall be forever wanting, like the space in your empty skull!"

"Yes, I am wanting…wanting for you to come into bed with me!"

"Bed you shall have; once I'm done with you your bed shall be a grave!"

"My bed may be a grave, but your bed is my body!"

"Asses are made to bear, Isaac, and so are you!"

"Women are made to bear, Mia, and so are you!"

"A big, stupid bear you are; I won't suffer to bear you and you know it."

"Bear me? No, no, your bearings are off."

By now the innkeeper and the other four Adepts were staring at this fierce argument. Sheba resolved to sleep with someone -_anyone_ that night; she'd have nightmares if she didn't.

"Off your rocker, you are!" Mia screamed in a transport of anger.

"Rock your little body to sleep; I'll be right there with you!" Isaac laughed.

"Be there and die, you fiend of hell!"

"Fiend you are, denying me the pleasure of your company in bed!"

"Your company will be with thieves in prison!"

"I'm in the company of a thief already; you've stolen my heart."

"And I've come out with naught but a heart of stone."

"Yes, my heart weighs heavily sometimes upon my body and soul."

"This table here has more soul than you!"

"I'll admit, your futile arguments carry much of the same."

"If my arguments be futile, so are your attempts to have me in bed with you!"

" 'Attempts' call you these? Nay, those be merely jests! Should I have made a true attempt, you'd be in bed with me, and that in no more than a minute."

"Had I half of one, I'd be gone through your buttered fingers!"

"And right into the buttered frying pan, where you're concerned!"

"Then to turn around and beat you with it."

"Yet I have beaten you already."

"Doubt not that you have done so, yet have not won."

"I care not whether I win or lose, so long as you sleep this night with me."

"Not even a knave would sleep with you, let alone knights!"

"Yet you miss my meaning, but you shall be in bed with me tonight."

"Then to a knight I shall go; perhaps he will save me from this fiend of hell."

"Then you are a coward, to run away like a duckling and a chicken."

"At least I was not brought up by ducklings and chickens!"

"Well, I never! Come here, you wench! I ought to beat you, and soundly."

"I'll wrench your hands off your wrists if you try!"

"I won't try; I will."

"Why, you don't have a will."

"Why say you that? I have will enough to want you in bed."

"Ha! One must needs have an estate to have a will. And if no estate, why then no will."

"Soon enough you shall be it."

"Estate or will?"

"Why, my estate, of course."

"Why, you!" Mia lunged at Isaac.

"Ha! I commend your dancing. But I've a mind to let you go tonight. It's obvious you won't consent under that mindset."

The other four Adepts decided to sleep in pairs that night, and spare the two rooms for the two…arguers. Ivan gave the innkeeper the bag of money, and they went off into their rooms in a state of shock. Mia could be pretty ferocious sometimes.

* * *

"That was good. I never imagined we would do so well." Isaac said.

"Well, it worked. We got our own rooms! Good thinking, Isaac!" Mia beamed.

"Did you see how Jenna shuddered just now? If only I could get a picture of that…"

"Sheba almost fainted! It was _so_ funny. Thanks for that, honeybunny!" And they…embraced…each other.

* * *

"Did you notice how archaic some of those word forms were?" asked Ivan as he put his miniscule wardrobe into the corner of the dresser.

"Yeah…" Garet mumbled, eating.

"Some of that almost sounds like it came from Shakespeare or something."

"Didn't you…mmm, good stuff!…hear that part…you gotta try some of this stuff, little guy!...where Isaac told her women were made…yum!…to bear?..."

"Yeah."

"…yummy…Taming of the Shrew, little fella!...Man, this stuff is good!..."

"Garet, you are such a _pig_."

"Yeah…swallow…I know; Aaron said something…yum!…along those…swallow…lines before…"

"Garet, you really have to lay off with that diet."

"That sounded suspiciously like Jenna…"

"I know…but really. Didn't Isaac talk to you about this?"

"Even you did…remember? You were furious…I can still remember those red cheeks…" Garet snickered.

"Shut up, Garet!"

"But, still. This stuff if good…yum…I could almost be addicted to it…"

"Garet, you _are _addicted to it."

"Once again, you sound just like Jenna. She always nags me about that sort of thing."

"I wonder why you're never any fatter than you are, even though you eat more than a pig."

"I'm starting to wonder whether you are really are Ivan or not. Those snide remarks are just like her."

"Umm…Garet…I didn't say a thing after I called you a pig."

"So then who did? It's not like Jenna's in here or anything."

"Check again, Garet."

"Jenna?"

"The same." She walked into the room and slapped Garet on the face.

"Ouch."

"Good. Now stop eating! Look at how Ivan is hiding under the bed."

"He's scared of you. Everybody is."

"Naw…he's disgusted by your excessive eating! _Aren't you, Ivan?_"

"Umm…maybe…"

"_You are, aren't you?"_

"Jenna, get out."

"I dare you to say that to my face, short stuff!" She advanced towards the bed.

Garet turned her body around, and then bent down slightly so his eyes met Jenna's. "Get. Out."

"Fine. Later, folks!" She waltzed out the door.

"Thanks for that, Garet." Ivan crawled out of the bed. "She freaks me out sometimes."

"I know. I've had to live with it for a million years, too. Care for a shortcake?"

"Sure, why not." Ivan sat down and ate.

* * *

"What an ass Garet it. He just eats and eats and eats. Does he care about anything else?" Jenna fumed in her room.

"Well, he cares an awful lot about _you_. You can tell just by seeing how hurt he is when you yell at him." Sheba said.

"Do _you_ know what he thinks of me?" Jenna asked.

"He's awful hurt by the way you treat him. He was always the one telling Isaac to look for you…"

"How do you know?"

"Isaac told me. How else?"

"You could have used those Jupiter powers on him."

"He would know."

"So? He such a blockhead, he wouldn't care anyways."

"How do you explain how angry he got when Ivan did it, then?"

"Umm…"

"You really should be nicer to him. He really cares, you know."

"I never thought _you'd_ be lecturing me, Sheba."

"Well, it's for your own good. You realize that without Garet you'd never have seen Isaac again."

"Yes, I _know_, but…"

"Ah, I have hit it now. Confess! You feel bad about being so mean to Garet now, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, I confess."

"Very good. Now what do you propose to do?"

"Apologize. Right now." Jenna got up to leave.

"In that case you are every bit a blockhead as you say Garet is. He almost hates you right now; he'll just turn his back to you."

"What do _you_ propose, then?"

"I propose that you slowly start being nice to him. With emphasis on 'slowly'."

"Why slowly?"

"So he will believe that you are truly starting to be nice with him."

"Why not just completely turn around? He's bound not to…"

"See? "Why not just start now? He's bound not to…" Jenna clapped her hand to her mouth.

"See? _You _need time, too. Hey, isn't it time for dinner?"

"No…we haven't even had lunch yet."

"Right, of course. _Lunch_."

"You are so easily fooled, you little girl!"

"I'm _not_ little! I'm _fourteen!_"

"And I'm_ sixteen!_"

"So? I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"Oh, shut up, you twerp."

"Hey!" They chased each other down the hall like the children they are.

* * *

"So, what exactly are we doing in Xian?" Garet asked.

"Umm…well, Ivan just told me that I should come. Go ask him."

"This is really pissing me off, if I may say so myself! I want to know why I came here!"

"Well, listen to me, old pal, and ask that Jupiter kid! He just told me I was supposed to come!"

"He didn't tell you anything else?"

"Nope. Once he tells you, tell me why, will ya?"

"Either you have become twice the actor you were, or you really don't know."

"I _don't_. And _don't bring that up_. Somebody could get hurt." Isaac gave Garet a Glare of Death™.

"What's with the glare, man? You know I freak out when you do that."

"It's my Glare of Death™. It's _supposed_ to freak people out."

"You even trademarked your Glare of Death™? That's pretty weird, pal."

"Well, they had a thousand-coin reward for the first registrant at that Angara Trademark and Patent Office. Remember? They made a presentation at Vale a few years ago."

"You were the one? How come I don't know about this?"

"I told you, but I think you were preoccupied with some blueberry pie at the time."

"Hey! Your mom makes the best blueberry pie, and don't you forget it!"

"My dad makes a better one. _He _taught Mom."

"No. Way."

"Yes way! He even knows which blueberries make the best pie!"

"Whoa, man. You're telling me that the first, one and only recipient of the Valean Worst Cooking Award makes better blueberry pie than your mom?"

"He has so much pride about his cooking, Mom dared him to cook a really bad dinner for the contest. It was a week later that I found out why my socks were soaking wet. My dad was making tea with them!"

"Ewww! Isn't that, like, unsanitary?"

"Well, he can't back down from a dare from Mom. Something about ladies and pride. I dunno."

"He made tea with your _socks?_"

"Yep. It made a drink…complimentary to his cow manure casserole and dried urine cake. He had to save a_ lot_ of that to make it."

"Oh my god! Where does your dad _get_ all these sick ideas?"

"I don't know, Garet. I don't know."

"Well, I'd hate to have a dad that sick. Hey, aren't we missing dinner?"

"Judging by the appearance of the dining room, I'd say we are."

"Why don't we pull that stunt we always do?"

"That one where we sneak…"

"Yeah. That one. Ready?"

"All set. Let's move out!"

* * *

"I demand an explanation, Ivan! What are we doing here?" Mia scolded.

"Yeah! If there's no reason we're here, we might just leave!" Jenna added.

"Umm…well…actually, it only involved Isaac…" Ivan whimpered.

"Hurry up and tell!" Jenna barked.

"Hama said that Isaac would benefit in some way by coming here but I don't know how because I left to tell Isaac and didn't hear the rest of her conversation which she was having with Master Hammet in the study at Hammet Palace when the door was closed and I was overhearing the conversation!" Ivan gasped for breath.

"Oh…kay…That made a lot of sense. So you _don't _know why we're here?" Mia asked.

"Umm…no…maybe Isaac knows more…"

"Isaac? Hey! Where's Isaac and Garet?" Jenna asked.

"They were in one of the rooms, Isaac's I think." Sheba told her.

"Probably having one of those unhallowed 'boy chats', no doubt. Someday I'll hear what they say!" Jenna fumed.

* * *

"Did you hear what they said about our chats?" Garet whispered.

"Yep. We shallgive her a lesson!" Isaac kicked Jenna's shins.

* * *

"Ow!" Jenna shrieked.

"What's wrong, Jenna? What happened?" Mia asked.

"There's someone under the table." Ivan said.

"No, there are two." Sheba loved correcting Ivan.

"I don't care how many there are! Who's there?" Jenna shrieked.

"Well, one of them is a Venus Adept…" Ivan offered.

"ISAAC!" Jenna lunged under the table and dragged the above-named Venus Adept out from under the table by his ear. "Ow! That hurt, Jenna!" he complained.

"Well, why'd you kick me? That wasn't nice!"

"You called our chats 'unhallowed'! In other words, unholy! As in, worse than Dad's entry in the Valean Cooking Contest!"

"Nothing, Jenna, could be worse than that." Garet emerged from under the table.

"What in Mercury-What were you doing under there? You scared the wits out of poor Jenna here!" Mia was angry, which was, as we know, not good.

"Why should I care?" asked Garet. "She doesn't care when she does it to others!"

Sheba glanced at Jenna, who excused herself.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, we have some eating to do!" His eyes lighted up at the myriad of delicacies on the table.

* * *

Jenna was buried in her sheets at the hotel, sobbing. Aw, come on, Sheba had said. It's time for you to show him you're not that bad! Get out, Jenna told her, sobbing into her pillow. He's shown admirable patience for your ungrateful behaviour, said Sheba as she went out the door. Jenna sobbed some more.

"Hey, Jenna! Sheba told me you were - I mean, are – crying. What's the matter?" Garet sat down by the bed.

"You wouldn't care…I'm just a heartless beast to you, aren't I?" Jenna buried herself deeper in the sheets.

"Come now, don't say that…"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"No, of course not. Why would you say that?"

"I feel so _horrible_…"

"Are you sick or something? Maybe I better call Mia."

"I can heal myself if I'm sick! There's a bunch of Potions in my bag. Just-just leave me alone, okay?"

"But-"

"Just go, alright? Or I'm going to-"

"I've never seen this side of you before. Mind if I stay?"

"Yes! Yes, of course I do! Just…just…" She covered her face with a blanket.

"I think you need someone to talk to."

"Stop it! I need my alone time."

"Alright!" Garet threw up his hands and walked out of the room. A "good night" was heard from down the hall.

* * *

"Garet, what's wrong with Jenna? She's sobbing like a baby!" Ivan asked.

"She won't say. I think she's delirious; she was talking about heartless beasts and the like."

"I think she's sane, or else she wouldn't be sobbing like that."

"Ah, whatever. She feels horrible, that's all I know."

"You know, she never turned out to be what you told me she would be like."

"Can't take a little white lie here and there? Ah, whatever. Go to sleep, kiddo."

"Good night, Garet."

"Good night, Ivan." The candle went out.


	8. A Strange Dream

Chapter Eight: A Strange Dream

"Ahhh! Western culture is so fancy!" Feizhi sighed. "Bed is soft, blanket is soft, pillows are soft…everything soft. So soft and fluffy! And all for 60 coins, too! What a bargain!" She began to study her surroundings. It was a good-sized room; sparsely furnished, with a table and chairs at one wall and the bed on the opposite side. A few rugs were on the stone floor (Feizhi found them distasteful). There was nothing else except a lamp, a barrel and a box.

Being extremely tired after her long walk, Feizhi threw off her travelling clothes, pulled out her nightgown and plopped onto the bed. "I should get to sleep," she mused, "because it's nighttime and I have a long way to go…" So saying, she pulled the blanket up to her chin and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Outside a window of the inn's lobby, two mysterious voices were whispering to each other.

"Who is our target tonight, brother?"

"It's a girl with pruple – plupre – arg!"

"Purple?"

"Yeah, purple. Purple hair. Oy, I seriously need to study more…"

"I know. You're all brawn and no brains. To think you'll be the one to rule our country when Father dies…I shudder at the thought."

"That's mean, sister."

"Whatever. Where is this purple-haired girl supposed to be tonight?"

"Kalay Inn, room 2. Purple hair, native of Xian. Name: Feizhi."

"That name always makes my laugh, I swear. Kalay…what a funny name."

"I think that the other town's name is funnier. How are you supposed to even pronounce it?"

"Ah, you see why your history teacher always gets mad at you. You pronounce it Xi…an. See?"

"You're so mean, Ei-"

"Shut up, _Robert!_ We're not supposed to ever utter our true names – or any name of our world – in this world! It'll cause a catastrophe!"

"Alright, alright, Jennifer! I swear, I hate the name Robert. I'd rather go by –"

"Shut the _hell_ up!"

"…Eric."

"Oh. Hey, Jennifer's bad too! At least we suffer together!"

"Stupid L-"

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry…Hey, that hurt!"

"Oops. Sorry, brother. These stupid wings are always in the way. What did that crazed necromancer tell us our forms were? Ply fairies?"

"Something like that. I never paid attention."

"You don't pay any attention to anything but the victims of your lance!"

"That's mean, Jennifer."

"Whatever. The sooner we read these stupid words over the girl, the sooner we get back to Re-"

"Shut _up!_ Idiot sister…"

"Oh, hush, you."

"Why did that crazy bookworm force us to do this, anyways?"

"Because he needed volunteers for his cross-dimensional experiments, and you offered us as test subjects."

"As I recall, that person was _you_."

"I don't care! Do you have the darned book?"

"Yes, yes, it's right here."

"Good! Let's finish what we came here to do and then go home!"

"I hear you, sister."

"You'd be deaf if you didn't, my dear brother."

Two fairies, like those which appear when Ply is cast, entered through an open window near the podium and flew down the steps.

"Room 2 is here, Robert."

"Aw, come on! How do we open this thing?"

"Easy. Open the book to page 528."

"These words are so tiny…"

"Oy… Yas i, pu nepo! Emases nepo!" The door opened.

"Cool."

"I'm telling you, you need to sit down and read sometimes! It's good for you."

"But that means less time with the lance!"

"You get more physical exercise in a day than what you need in a _week!_ Your brain needs exercise too!"

"Oh, shut up and go do whatever with the pruple-"

"Purple."

"_Purple_-haired girl. Just hurry up!"

"Fine!" The fairies flew over the fast-asleep Feizhi. "Jennifer" muttered a long string of strange words over the sleeper, then whispered to her companion, "We're done here. Let's go back to that Sanctum place. Remember the pass phrase: Bologna is not a cheese."

"Bah…who's keeping who safe around here?"

* * *

_Am I dreaming?_

Feizhi looked around. She was, from what she saw, in a large, opulent bedroom. Though the drapes over the many windows were closed, it was clear that it was night. A lonely candle burned on a nightstand, revealing in its light the large bed and the many paintings on the walls. It was obvious to anyone that this was the bedroom of someone very important, perhaps a lord or a very rich person. As she stood admiring the intricate carvings in the wood of the bed's frame, she noticed that someone was _in_ the bed. No, not one person. Two.

_I've got to get out of here! _Feizhi looked frantically for an exit. The door was locked, and the windows didn't open. Then, she heard the whispers.

"I really enjoy your company!" a girl whispered.

"Me too. Promise me, promise that you'll come often from Ailerf to stay with me!" was the male's reply.

"I promise! Oh, I love you!"

"And, the elements willing, we will marry and rule Sianer together!"

"But…my brother…"

Feizhi nearly screamed. She was stuck in a room with two lovers in the bed! Shaken, she continued trying to find a way out: scrutinizing the floor for a secret switch, pushing the windows in an attempt to knock out the glass… anything. But then another realization came over her. She was making quite a bit of noise… but the whispers continued as if nothing had happened. To test her discovery, she screamed.

No response.

_They're awake and talking to each other, yet they can't hear me screaming? Hmm…_

She waved her hands in front of the lovers' eyes.

No response.

_They can't see me, either? What am I, invisible or something?_

She thought for a moment, then grinned evilly. She sat on the edge of the bed, then slowly slid her hand under the blanket. She found the boy's leg, and moved her hand up the muscular thigh. Finding her target, she suddenly grabbed hold and twisted.

No response.

Feizhi gaped. _Isn't that, like, a man's most sensitive part?_ She squeezed harder, then pulled and twisted as hard as she could manage. She had no intention of castrating the stranger, but…he felt no pain! Finally giving up, she sat in a nearby chair and resigned herself to listening to the conversation.

"You're so reckless, my dear prince. You should fall back once in a while…"

"The people don't want a coward to take the throne when Father dies, you know!"

"There's a difference between bravery and stupidity."

"Oh, come on-"

"I don't want you killed! I want to marry you! Please, promise me you'll be careful out there."

_Wow. So I nearly castrated the crown prince of Mysteryland in his own bedroom. Right in front of his lover. And still they keep going as if nothing had happened. Wait a minute… why would they lock a prince in his own bedroom? Is this even his bedroom?_

"You're so nice when you're alone. You know that?"

"Am I any less nice when I'm not?"

"Well, I can't lie to you, can I?"

"Tell the truth now…"

"You always act like you're some tough guy. Especially around my brother."

"I do _not._"

"Oh, please. Your sister's next door; we'll ask whether you're lying or not."

"I advise you, don't disturb her when she's sleeping. She's a real bear."

"Aw, she's not like that. She's just like you!"

_Why am I even here? Is this a dream? Let's see…_ Feizhi pinched herself. _Didn't hurt. Must be a dream. But of all the things I could dream of…my head has to choose to put me in the bedroom of a prince while he's having intimate conversation with a…blue-haired young lady. Hey, wasn't this that girl I saw with Isaac? She had blue hair, too… What if…no! No, it can't be! Does this mean –_

She looked at the hair of the prince. _Blue hair, as well? Only his is a little bit lighter…a sky blue. I've never seen the like before. I could swear, Isaac has gold-coloured hair! Who is this supposed to be?_

As she sat pondering, there came a knock on the door.

"My lord!" someone called. "The Ailerfin escort has come to take the princess home!"

The prince sat up, mumbling, "They did say they come at dawn…who'd know they'd be so punctual? Oh well…come back soon, okay?"

"For sure, my love." She sighed. "I'd best get dressed. Wouldn't want to keep Dad waiting."

_That quick?_ Feizhi looked at the windows. The sun was just peeping over the horizon. Did this mean her dream was over?

* * *

Ugh...I had cousins over. Sorry it took so long. It's crappy, I know, but since it's you who decides what you want to read...don't hold it against me. I'm too tired...YAWN. 


	9. The Plot Gets Cornstarch Added To It

Chapter Nine: The Plot Gets Cornstarch Added To It

SpasticDjinn: Sorry I couldn't update so soon. I had intended to, but, well, the evil public institution we know as school had...well...you know...

* * *

"I don't get it," Sheba stated. "Why doesn't an interval and its inversion add up to fifteen or ten or one hundred and twenty-two or something? Why nine?" 

Ivan patiently answered, "It's just how it works. No one really decides these things."

"Why not decide that it's twelve or something?"

"Three plus six can't equal twelve. Two plus seven can't equal twelve. It's just the way music theory works."

"Okay, fine. So the third inverts into a sixth. But what's the point in inversion?"

"Good question, actually…well…umm…"

"It's just the same as the inversions of a triad! Only easier!" Garet interrupted, walking in. "It also makes your life a hell of a lot easier in the long run."

"Since when did _you_ become an expert in music theory?" Ivan asked.

"Since I took home my teacher's diploma from the Weyard Music Conservatory five years ago."

"What? Wait a minute. You have a teacher's diploma from the WMC. Garet Jerra's name appears on a diploma from the WMC. Hold on. Let me process that information. Garet Jerra…Western Music Conservatory…teacher's diploma. Something in my mind is rejecting this notion…this association. You're lying to me."

"Why don't _you_ teach me, then, Garet?" Sheba asked.

"Bah, too impatient. I nearly set that one piano on flames…I knew I should have gone for performance."

"Sheba, has it occurred to you that he could be lying to us?" Ivan looked at Sheba. "I, for one, don't believe him."

"Lying in front of two Jupiter Adepts is _not_ something a guy does. That would be stupid."

"True…but – true…hmm…Garet, sit down with us." Ivan smiled.

"Sure! What do you need?...Hey, what the hell are you doing? One at a time!"

"Wow," Sheba whispered, "he wasn't lying, after all."

"Is it even possible to earn _any_ diploma from the WMC at the age of twelve?" Ivan muttered, shocked.

Awkward pause.

"Cookie?" Garet asked. "Made in Contigo. They're very good. Try some!"

"Sure." Ivan took a cookie and stuffed it into his mouth whole.

"So…we're here in Xian, and you two are sitting in a hotel room studying music theory. Who are you trying to escape from?" Garet asked, reaching for another cookie.

"What do you mean, escape?" Sheba smiled nervously.

Garet laughed. "I'm not stupid," – at this Ivan suppressed a laugh – "just hot-headed. Come on…I won't tell."

"I'm not talking." Ivan frowned. "Anyways, Sheba, invert this interval." He pushed a piece of paper and a pencil over to Sheba, who scratched her head.

"Psst! –"

"Garet, shut up."

"…the G-sharp goes on the bottom, and the D-flat goes on top…Here Ivan! Is it right?"

"Good." Ivan reached for another cookie. "You seem to be getting it fast enough."

Sheba yawned. "Can we take a break yet?"

"Oh, fine, we'll take a break. Hey, Garet, is it lunch time yet?"

"Naw, it ain't lunch yet. Why are you doing theory work, anyways?"

"Let's see whether there's any snacks downstairs, Sheba." Ivan stepped into his shoes.

"Hey! Are you avoiding my question?"

"Sheba? Are you coming?"

"Wait! Wait! Mia sent me to get you!"

* * *

"Have you seen Ivan anywhere, Mia?" Isaac asked. "I haven't seen him since last night." 

"Garet went to get him." She looked around. "What _are _we doing here, anyways?"

"I have no clue. Ivan was the one who told me to come. I suppose we'll find out sometime."

"You came simply because Ivan told you to? Have you gone crazy?" Mia started knocking Isaac's skull. "Are you sick? I'm a professional healer; I'll fix you up. I'm on good terms with Contigo Psychologists, I can get you an appointment there! I swear, going off with-"

"Thank you, Mia, I will consider your offer."

"Good. Do you realize that you've dragged us all the way down here with no direction or even a hint of what we're supposed to be doing in this stupid town? And now you say, 'I suppose we'll find out sometime'! Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you the same question. You're not acting like yourself very much; in fact, you seem much like Jenna right now."

"Who cares? I just want to find out why we're here!"

"Treat it as a vacation! I heard you were swamped after you took up the position of Great Healer in Prox. Why not let the kids get their hands dirty?"

"Since when was I ever Great Healer in Prox?"

"Umm, since your student Megan sent me this letter saying that you were Great Healer in Prox and that you were so busy your pretty head was about to go up in flames?" He produced a crumpled letter.

"Let me see that!" she exclaimed, grabbing the letter. Upon scrutinizing it closely (pulling out a magnifying glass in the process) she proclaimed that the letter was forged by someone who obviously wasn't too familiar with Megan's handwriting.

"Fake? Then who sent me this?" Isaac questioned.

"Who cares? Just – hey, what do you think he wants?" She was referring to a man who was hurriedly walking to the two.

"I am Feh. Master of the kung-fu school, up on hill."

Isaac and Mia were startled. "Yes, I remember you. I have been to your school before," Isaac said.

"Your name is…Isaac, no?"

"Yes, it is…"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Feh swallowed. "Because his brother is here, and he demands that I, as _de facto_ mayor of Xian, return his sister Jenna to him within twenty-four hours or risk having the town leveled. He has provided shocking proofs that he is capable."

"What does that have to with us?" Mia asked.

"He says she is with Isaac. I have picture." Feh, trembling violently from his alleged meeting with Felix, produced a sketch of Isaac.

"How come I haven't seen that before?" Isaac asked. "Shouldn't I know if people have been drawing pictures of me?"

"Whatever. Where is Jenna?" Feh sounded impatient now.

"Where is Felix? I will take her myself." His hand slid over to the Excalibur that he had Sunshine forge in Yallam.

"Where is Jenna?" Feh insisted.

"Where is Felix?" Isaac returned.

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Jenna?"

"Where is Felix – I mean –"

"Ha!" Isaac exclaimed, triumphant. "Now tell me where he is!"

"I told you, I will take his sister to him!"

Isaac brandished his sword. "Don't make me do this."

"I will take her to him! Why do you not trust me?"

"Either Jenna goes to her sister with me," growled Isaac, "or he doesn't see her. Got it?"

"Why, you…!" Feh kicked Isaac, who pushed the kung-fu master into a wall.

"This sword goes in your stomach if you continue your obstinacy. Do you agree to allow me to take Jenna to Felix?"

* * *

Mia, meanwhile, had other plans. She had slipped away discreetly, fearing that the two would start fighting. She could not understand why Feh was so insistent on bringing Jenna to Felix; nor could she understand why Isaac demanded to take Jenna to her brother himself. But evidently neither of them would budge. Something would have to give; only one person could keep them apart. 

She noticed Felix just as she pushed open the doors to the school.

"Mia? Is that you?" Felix asked, startled.

"Felix!" Mia exclaimed. "When did you come to Xian?" she asked, her voice dripping with the sweetness of concentrated honey.

"Never mind that. Where's Jenna?"

"You come with me now," Mia stated flatly as she pulled Felix by the wrist towards the door.

"Huh? Hey, what are you doing?"

"You freaked out Master Feh with Psynergy, didn't you?" Mia's voice was harsh.

"Well, yes…"

"Isaac's about to kill him over who's going to take her to you! Do something!" Mia pushed him down the dirt road.

"That's crazy talk. Isaac would never do something like that. Now just –"

Mia shoved him down the road. "Don't contradict me! Get your ass down there before Isaac rips the poor guy's throat out!"

"…You're not usually like that, Mia…"

"Shut up, get up and get moving!"

"What the hell's wrong with her?" Felix muttered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

"This popcorn is good! Mmm…" Ivan burped. 

"The guy's lucky Isaac's being nice," Garet said. "Bet you ten coins Feh loses."

"I don't gamble."

"Bah." Garet swallowed another handful of popcorn.

"Isn't their fight sort of stupid, though?" Sheba questioned.

"Shut up!" Garet snapped. "Sit back and enjoy the show while it lasts."

* * *

"Leave him alone, Isaac." 

Isaac turned. "What the – Felix! What are you doing here?"

"Where's Jenna?" Felix demanded as Feh slipped away.

* * *

"Aw, man!" Ivan muttered. "Felix just _had_ to ruin the fun." 

Garet sighed. "So typical of him."

"Guess the show's over." Sheba finished her popcorn and threw out the bag.

* * *

Feh was sitting in his daughter's bedroom now. Her room normally was very neat and tidy, so he didn't have much occasion to enter it. But her packing had left the room in a mess, and he couldn't stand that. As he put away some half-folded clothes, he noticed a book fall out. 

"The Thoughts and Philosophies of Feizhi, With Particular Emphasis Upon the Desires of the Man, Woman and all Humankind" read the inscription on the front cover. _I never knew my daughter was a philosopher_, though Feh. Filled with curiosity, he opened the book.

Blank.

He flipped through the pages. One blank page after another. More blank pages. It didn't make sense – shouldn't this book be full? It was, supposedly, about philosophy, after all…the wordiest subject for any book. But wait a minute…the book wasn't empty after all. There was words on this page…words that he had never seen before.

Written in an unintelligible script, evidently from right to left, was a document formatted to look like a letter. A letter for…whom? He quickly flipped through the rest of the pages. All were filled with words in the same script, and all seemed to be letters of varying length. He then looked on the back cover. There, he found two words in the script of the letters inside. Presumably, this was a better description of the book…but it was useless unless he could read it.

Being a smart lad when he was in school, he knew what he had to do to read this document. He first scrutinized the content. The punctuation, at least, was normal. Periods, apostrophes, commas. The spacing separated the figures into "words" and "sentences". He also noticed that the heading was always the same: two words, the first containing four symbols, and the second containing five. It ended with a comma.

It didn't take a very bright mind to find out what this book was.

Feh slaved away at Feizhi's desk with paper and pencil in hand, having canceled his classes for the day. By nightfall, he held in his hand the translation of the last page in the book. It was evidently written on the New Year:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the New Year. There was many things to see! The fireworks were very loud, but everyone was very happy. The Dragons' Dance was really good. I saw it with Hsu._

_I made my wish at the Lucky Tree. This is what I wrote:_

"_I wish for Isaac to marry me". _

_The orange is at the top of the tree. I believe that it will come true._

Just then, he realized with a start that he had been in a fight, just ten hours ago, with the guy his daughter loved…


End file.
